A Stiched Heart
by lunar-angel66
Summary: What happens if Mello and Matt want to date someone else. Would it all crash and burn or would they live happy lives without one-another
1. Stitched Heart

**DISCLAIMER: DEATH NOTE DOES NOT BELONG TO ME**

**In this story there are ONLY TWO O.C. - origanal characters - So yea thanx enjoy the story.**

**Matt's P.O.V.**

_"I love you mello" I said those words without any doubts but why. I was loosing it and no one could tell._

_"Matt I love you too ,but you left me for some girl." That was Mello but he looked so different, his body looked more of a girl's than that of a guys. Mello's voice was usually deep ,seductive ......................... , Sexy. I loved what it sounded like. This voice he had now was irritating high pitched, and driving me mad._

_"Mello, what's wrong with your voice; and appearance? Mello I want you but Nicole won't let me dump her." I was completely freaking out Mello was fading ,he was leaving me. Alone in this darkness._

_"Matt, this is what I want to be for you .I want to be what you want me to be. I wish you could see me for what's inside, and it's not that you can't dump her it's that you don't want to" He was gone.I could hear one song going on "Crush" By David Achileta. That was the ring tone I had for Mello. The music stopped and it started over ,again and again._

* * *

I woke in a sobbing mess but my phone was ringing and it was the one person I wanted to talk to the most. The one person I truly loved. I hoped that the phone wouldn't wake up Nicole "Hello?" I had to speak in a whisper " Hello?" I said a little louder I didn't think that Mello heard me.

I heard Mello sniffle on the other end. I knew the jackass boyfriend he had ,had probably hit him "Umm h-h-hey Matt" He was crying I can hear him but I can't do anything about it "What's up ........"

"........... What's wrong Mello? I'm fine. I am more worried about you right now. Did David hit you again do you want me to go over there and rip him a new one?" I was changing out of my pajama pants and putting on jeans just in case I was going over there.

"Matt, relax he just slapped me " He paused I think he was trying not to let his voice crack "And he just threw me into the table and kicked me a few times and then practical rapped me but I'm fine I've just been missing you" Mello was becoming more independent since we broke up. The people he chose to date were abusing him and every time they did he would call me and tell me about it. Usually he came over and slept at my house till his boyfriend would calm down. But he couldn't this time, were Mello usually slept my new girlfriend was sleeping.

"Mello look I would come to your rescue again, but I have no room this time I hope that he stops hitting you before I get there I just want you to stay as far away from that Neanderthal as possible" He laughed at the comment. "Trust me dude if I had enough space or even a couch I would bring you over." I could hear Mello's boyfriend in the background telling Mello to get of the phone and make him food. "Mello if you get off this line I will be some-what forced to go down there, and I love you and all but if I go over there that guy won't be a guy anymore."

Mello was laughing at my threats. His laughs they sounded so childish and I love them "Matt ,I'm a big kid I can handle myself but if anything goes wrong I'll call you." His voice dropped from childish to depressed in a matter of seconds. It sounded as if he had nothing to live for. "Remember you have a girlfriend now take care of her first okay." Mello was determined to not let go over there considering that is was nearly 3:00 A.M.

"Mello anything I mean anything goes wrong I'll be there for you so call me every hour or so. If you don't i'll be there." I had to be sure that Mello understood that I would do anything for him. He had hung up the phone and I felt a wave of concern come over me.I hope he is okay.

**Mello's P.O.V.**

After I hung up on Matt, David (my boyfriend) got up and pushed my onto the couch."Look you little blonde, I'm gonna have sex with you again and your gonna like it and you gonna agree to it got that because if you don't i'll force it upon you." He began to strip me and I let him because I wanted to know what it felt like to be loved.

The one guy I thought loved me cheated on me and then dumped me. I guess this what he left of me. A lifeless lump of flesh. " Fine then do what you want I'm not going to denie." He was so rude and such a bastard I don't know why I'm dating him. I hate him why am I attracted to his blue eyes and red hair? He reminded me of Matt, God I hate him right now. "Look if you want me your gonna have to do it yourself because I'm not in the mood for you." I turned my head so he didn't see the tears trickle down my face "Take me if you want me ,Your a real man aren't you?" I think he was shocked by what I said.

Right after I said that he took my pant and boxers from me. He began to stretch me with all three of his fingers ,he wasn't be gentle at all. It was so painful, the tears that were already coming down multiplied. After a few minutes he started to thrust into me like a wild animal during its mating season, I screamed in complete agony I was crying I hoped Matt was gonna come oh so badly " Matt ,Help me" I whispered it I was hoping he did't hear me. He knew who Matt was and he hated him. I knew he heard me because he started thrusting harder and laughed when I screamed.

"Well do you still want that heatless bastard? Even after he............." He was cut off when someone knocked on the door. He slapped me, I think it was to ensure his dominance over me " Listen my little slut" he put a lot of emphasis on his last word "Stay here and stay quiet if you don't I'll have to hurt you" he winked at me and he meant sexually but it wasn't going to be. He pulled out of me very violently and grabbed a towel while he walked to the door. "Who is it?" he had ask .......I guess. There was a mumble but David herd him.

He swore, that meant it was someone he didn't him being him he opened the door. Right away I saw who it was .................. Matt. "Matt!!!" David gave me a glare and I felt like I had just been shunned. Like I was 5, like he was my father. "Matt help" I wanted him to help me but I knew he couldn't . David was gonna push him out any second and I didn't do anything.

"Mello!!" To him I most likely looked horrible : No clothes, messy hair, sweaty, teary eyed , and bleeding from my ass. I could tell he wanted me out of there ASAP. He pushed David out of the way and ran over to me "Mello are you okay? What did he do to you" He seemed so concerned but I was scared also.

"Matt" I had to stay calm or he would've exploded "I'm fine don't worry just a little hurt" I had to touch his face but I went up and kissed him. I loved him .................. No ....................... I was in love with him not all these look a likes. "Matt I lo ................." I couldn't say anything else because David had punched Matt in the side of his face then he picked me up.

"Mello don't you dare touch him" He was shaking me it scarred me witless. "Do you hear me Mello I said don't touch him, don't kiss him, DON'T EVEN SPEAK TO HIM!!" I was crying. He had threw me into the wall as hard as he could. I hit my head first, I could feel liquid coming out of my head. I was bleeding , i felt my hair and it was drenched with blood after a minute everything started to fade. I was ready for death and i was happy with the last thing I saw was Matt but he was getting up and pushing David around.

**Matts P.O.V**

"Mello!!" He was blacked out when I got to him. "You jackass. I thought you were in love with him but apparently you hate him if your going to toss him around like a rag doll!! You piss me off you know that, what did Mello ever do to you" I was pushing him " Why would you date someone that you didn't like are you that sick and twisted" I had punched him in the nose, I was so angry i wish i could just kill him.

" What the hell is your problem, your at my house and your fighting with me. Mello wanted to date me ,so you shouldn't be pissed at me."He was pushing me toward their room but when we got there he pushed me down on their bed and was holding me down. "Oh, and your right i do hate Mello, I just LOVE his body. It reminded me of a girl's but if he knew that he wouldn't have chose me to date. Now would he?" He was getting to little toward my face, It seemed like he was gonna kiss me. "Why did you really come here did you really come for Mello or did you come for me" He was frenching me. The guy i hate was kissing me and feeling me up. Was he about to rape me? "So Matty do you want some of me?" I was trying to get him off of me but he tied my hands above my head.

" You sick bastard" I spit in his face "What are you getting tired of mello? He doesn't give you enough?" He started to slid his hand down south and i didn't care all i was worried about was Mello considering he was bleeding from his head "David, if you let me take Mello to the hospital now, I give you whatever you want" I was begging him practically while he was giving me a hand-job.

"Fine Matt, I would like your body but if you don't come back in one week, I'll give Mello the same injury that he has now" Crap did i really want to become an uke. I'll have to remember that it was for mello. I guess i really loved mello that much.

" Okay, you can have my body for one day. ONLY if mello is still alive. " There was a smirk on his face i hated it but he started to untie my hands. Then he stopped. "What are you doing?!?! MELLO'S GONNA DIE IF WE DON'T TAKE HIM TO A HOSPITAL!!!!" I could tell he was loving my suffering "Please just ....... just let me go, I don't want him to die" I was crying and i just kept looking towards Mello's unconscious body through a crack in the door he could be dead and i had to just watch.

" Why do you care if he lives or dies. I mean he is just some guy" He started to mess with my body again "I won't let you go ,but i will still take your body" He was stripping me down my life was gonna suck with out Mello to talk to ,to hug ,to even hear his beautiful voice. "I'll let you go if you give me your body 4 times. Okay if you say no your gonna beloved Mello is gonna need a coffin" I could tell he HATED Mello, he really just wanted his body.

"Fine 4 times but you have to tell me 2 days in advance, or i won't come alright" He began to untie me but he kept an eye on my every moment. I fixed my clothes and ran over to Mello, I bent over and placed my ear where his heart was i could here it beating. But i could also see him bleeding continually. He was still breathing that was a very good thing, So i took my shirt off and wrapped it around Mello's head to apply pressure to the wound. Then i picked him up and ran out the door. I gently placed him in the passenger seat and put a seatbelt on him , I sped off to the hospital not caring if i was caught by the police.

Once we were at the hospital i took Mello out and carried him bridal style into the E.R. "excuse me miss, but my friend here is bleeding badly from the head and you have to do something or else he's gonna die so please fix him please" The lady gave me a weird look and told me to take a number "Look if your not going to help him now. I'll take him back there myself"

"sir there were other people here in front of you and some may have worst injuries than your friend. So, sir take a number and wait till it's called" Everything she told me went in one ear and strait out the other when she finished talking i walked through the double doors that led to what i hoped was the doctors. Every room i came across i opened to see if there was a doctor inside.

I finally came across a doctor but he was finishing giving stitches to a girl "Doctor please fix my friend please" I was on my knees pleading to this man i didn't even know. Once he was done with that little girl he took mello away from me.

"I am ,can you please explain to me what happened to your friend?" He was glancing at me constantly as he looked at Mello's bloody head.  
"Ummm, he fell off a trampoline?" He looked over to me knowing that i was lying.

"Will you tell me the truth or do you think I'll believe you with that story?"

"I'm hoping that you would believe it."

"Well i won't so you can just tell me the truth it's not like I'm gonna tell the cops. I will though if you don't tell the truth."

"Fine" I took a deep breath "His boyfriend is an ass and he threw him into a wall and that's what happened" It pained me to think of the things i had to negotiate with mello's boyfriend to insure mello's safety.

" Well that's nice to know. So your friend here is being abused by his boyfriend?" He asked questionably, He mumbled something about mello's head "He isn't going to need anything seriously just a few stitches and we're going to have to cut his hair in this area" He pointed to the gash on mello's head. "Oh, and I'm going to have to ask you too go into the waiting room until your friend is done or gets a room reserved"

I left him alone with mello, and went to the waiting room. I had dozzed off. It was close to noon when i woke up. The same doctor that had tooken care of mello had spotted me and told me mello was waking up.

**Mello's P.O.V.**

When i woke up all i could see was a white room, and all i could hear the beeping of a heart monitor, it was weird. But when i looked toward the door i saw my little red i was so happy. "Hey Matt. What time is it................. Where am i................ Where's David at?" I think Matt was getting really mad every time i said his name, He look furious.

"Mello, David is at your house, It's about noon-ish, and your at a hospital. But don't talk to much your still a little weak." He was walking over to the side of the bed i was laying in. It looked like he was going a little teary eyed but he still leaned over and kissed me. "Umm Mello don't kill me but, they cut your hair so that they could see where to put the stitches, sorry" I was pushing my hair back in disbelief and then i felt bandages on my head and felt very little hair towards the back of my head.

"Matt, please get that doctor!!"

"why??"

"Because I'm gonna kick his ass" I started to get out of the bed and I became very light head so i sat back down in defeat .......Damn.

"Mello calm down it's just some hair and it's just gonna grow back in a couple of weeks." he was gently pushing me back onto my pillows. I just rolled my eyes as i heard the door open. It was that damned doctor.

"Well it seems that your okay, Right?" He was checking some type of papers on my health "Well Mihael I'll release you today but you must be careful and no ruff housing with those wounds." That doctor knew my real name that was odd. He poked at the wound on my head as he was handing me some pills "Only take 2 a day" Those were the only directions he gave me.

I nodded my head and got out of that bed once again but this time i was successful. I was pulling needles out of my arm left and right "Where the hell are my cloths?" I asked Matt he just pointed in some random direction. Then i remembered that when i was knocked out i wasn't wearing any clothes, I went into complete blush Matt laughed. "Okay never mind Matt lets just go .................. Will you me back to my house?"

"Hell No" He said it very calmly "Your boyfriend is there and i don't want him hitting you agian"

"But Nicole is still at your house so you have no choose" I hated the skank he was dating at that point but i loved her at that point in time.

"damn, Mello your right but she won't mind you coming over to hang out" we were half way to Matt's house he lived very close to the hospital.

I rolled my eyes and kissed him on the cheek "Fine but when the slut asked what happened I'm telling her i tripped down a flight of stairs. Do you still have some of my clothes at your house?"

"Yea i still have a pair of your pants and i don't care what you tell her about your head" We were pulling in his drive way before i knew it................ that was fast. I got out the car but i was bare foot, Matt picked me up and carried me to the door.

When we got inside his girlfriend was pacing around the chair they had in the living room " Matt where have you been I've been so worried about you" He just dropped me at the door like i was a suitcase. Nicole glompped him and was making out with him right in front of me. "Oh ,Hi Mello" She gave me a look in discuss.

"Hey Nicole what's up ....................... I see that your still a slut" I smirked at her.

Matt kicked me "Mello lets go get you a pair of pants okay." He put Nicole down and picked me up. He took me to their room and he handed me my pants. They were the leather he got them was a complete mystery. I put them on with no boxers and Matt just watched, I blew him a kiss and took off that 'robe' the hospital gave me. "Don't you want underwear?"

"Matt I'm sorry but i don't wear them" He just looked down at my ass and i wiggled it. His girlfriend walked in and glared at me. I was walking towards the door " Look Nicole I'm taking Matt back and you can't do any thing about it" i whispered that to her then walked out there house all together.

* * *

**_This is my frist story so i need all the critisism i can get and i would like to put up another story if people like this one it will_**


	2. Reopened Wounds

**Authors Note : DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE, **

**I ONLY HAVE 2 O.C.S (ORIGANAL CHARACTERS) IN HERE **

**SO NAH = p**

* * *

Mello's POV

It's about 2 months after the indecent. I was still dating David and Matt was still dating that cheap slut he picked up. Matt was going to come and hang out with me today, I was exstatic. I couldn't wait till he got here. I took a bath to pass the time, just when i had become relaxed some one was at the door. David went to work that meant i had to get out of my "comfort zone". I was getting out of the tub and i herd the knock again but i also herd the door opening and shutting. It scarred me because Matt never did that. Was that Matt? Was it a robber? I wouldn't know until i went out there. I peaked through the bathroom door and saw a red-head on my couch ,it was Matt or David. "Ugh. Don't scare me like that. Matt?" I said his name very reluctantly because if it was David he was going to hit me.

"Sup Mello i let myself in. I thought you were sleeping. Why don't you go back to doing what ever you were doing the bath room?" I saw Matt ,he had a smile on his face i wanted no needed to give him a hug. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my waist.I went out there and gave Matt a long embrace ,his hugs made me happy and cheerful unlike David.

"Matt i was taking a bath but what did you want to do? If you want ,since i have a couch ,we could watch a movie or play a game?" I was hoping he didn't want to do something that would end up in us fighting or i hoped we didn't do anything where i had to put on real clothes. I started to mess with the fabric of his shirt it was soft and i like the way it felt against my skin. I hoped that this hug would never end.

"Mello, lets just watch a movie. I know you don't wanna change, Lets just hang out until HE gets home ,Okay?" Matt truly hated David it was funny. I just nodded my head and hugged him again. "Mels go put on some pants okay ...... Blondie?" He knew i hated when called me Blondie.

"Yes sir. But at least this is my real hair color. HA."I had to let go of Matt even though i didn't want to he was so warm, I loved it. I went to my room and put on pajama pants that had been mad for girls but they fit my figure perfectly they were black with white and red stars so i was content with them. I wore them write below my hips leaving the 'V' on my stomach - that lead down into my pants - clearly visible. " Matty do you like these better then that towel?" I was moving my hips in front of Matt while he was looking for a movie. I broke his concentration.

" Hell yes, My girl has a pair like those. I think they look a lot better on you though." I started blushing and giggling. He was having fun watching my hips moving from side to side. " Mello how about you start moving those hips a little closer to me." He grabbed the sides of my waist and placed my but right over his dick. I started to grind my hips into him ,at least what ever they could reach. "I hate these stupid pants"

" But i thought you liked them?" I started feeling something poking me in the butt "Matt, are you horny?"I started grinding harder into Matt's dick.

"Uh, just a little bit but it's your fault mello. your the one grinding into me. Can you go a little bit harder" I chuckled at him and did as i was asked he was loving only reason i knew was because i could feel his member trying to go up my ass. He was trying so hard to have sex with me through his jeans and my . "God Mello, quite teasing me already" I chuckled at Matt's stupidity and stopped grinding into him

Matt's POV XxX

He stopped grinding me for some reason i had actually liked the feeling. He started to walk away switching his hips as he walked, he signaled me to follow him to his room and i followed. I was hoping that him and i would have at least some if any intimacy in that room. I got in there after mello did. When i got in there he was laying on the bed perched up on his elbows and his his pants were placed right above the hilt of his dick. "Mello what are you doing?" just the sight of him was making me even hornier.

"What Matty your saying you don't want me now?" He was sliding his own hand into his pants i am guessing it was to play with himself..... That was HOT, well at least that he wanted it that bad.

"Mello, that's going to grow into an unhealthy habit. I'll do it for you sexy." I replaced his hand with my own. He wasn't wearing under-garments. Did he ever wear underwear? He started to pant as i began to move my hand up and down on his member. I could see the lust in his eyes he wanted me bad and at that very moment.

"M-M-Matt, Stop p-p-please stop.................... On second thought go harder ,squeeze just a little bit harder." He was panting between every other word, he had beads of sweat coming down his face, and he looked really hot. "Matt i want you now, just .........just please do it now." he looked at me with his hair stuck to his face. SE-E-EXY. He started pulling on my hair, Trying to pull me to his face. I began to cooperate and crawled on top of him ; I was making out with him but i never stopped pumping him so he was digging his some what sharp nails into my back. I am glad i never took off my shirt or that would have really hurt.

"Mello why are you clawing me, If you really want it I'll give you exactly what you want." I stopped pumping him - reluctantly- and began to remove his pants. His body looked magnificent under mine. I put one finger in his ass, he just tensed up and whimpered a little bit. " Mels tell me where it hurts and I'll make it all better. Okay sexy?" I was moving my finger till his face looked a lot calmer then i added a second finger.

"Matt, that hurts please. Please make it feel better Matty." He trying to stop me but it didn't work . I just kissed the head of his penis. "Mmmmmmm" was all he could say I'm guessing.

I added a third finger when the other two had too much room " Mello just wait you'll feel a lot of pleasure when I'm done with this part. Trust me you will love L-O-V-E it." I tried to reassure him. As i slid my forth finger in, he was heated on the inside. I couldn't wait till i had my turn inside him. He arched his back towards me that's when i knew i hit his prostate. I gave him a wink "Found it. Huh Mels?"

"shut up Matt and just fuck me already!! Its almost 5 o'clock, David is going to be coming home soon." I gave him a sadistic smirk and took all four fingers out, he gave me a pleading look. As i took out my member out of my pants and placed it at the warm entrance mello tensed up, I was so happy. Mine and his body were practically screaming for one-another. Slowly, I pushed into mellos entrance very slowly and every time i moved his body tensed up. He started trying to take of my shirt so i stopped moving and let him than began moving again. I was so close to being completely seethed.

"Mello, Does it hurt?' He nodded his head and i stopped all my movement. "why are you so eager today any ways?"

"I haven't had this good in months Matt. Please keep moving, it feels like a good type of hurting any how."

I chuckled at him and completely seethed myself inside of Mello. "Mello, so your saying that David isn't pleasing you?" I laughed at that and Mello moaned softly.

" Yes Matt that is the truth. Can you please stop laughing, i can feel the vibrations of your body." He was digging his nails into my back again, I loved being a masochist around mello. He is always abusing me.

" Fine mello, Just tell me when to move."

"MOVE!!!"

Mello's P.O.V.

I told him to move it was really pissing me off that he was going so slow. "Matt go faster, harder, DEEPER!!" God he was mentally slow.

"Fine you don't have to yell at me!" He was feeling a little bit offended , Damn that was funny. He was pounding into me with all his force and it hurt like hell but i loved it because he was going strait into my prostate. I wouldn't be shocked if my nerves were shocked from it. The room seemed to be getting a lot hotter then it originally was. I started pulling matts head down to kiss me but he went straight for my neck. Kissing my sweet spot as if he were in love with it and not me. His face was buried deep into the crook of my neck, i could feel his wet tongue licking at my neck. He was also bitting hard at my neck, every time he did i screamed for more and yet only when i could feel the blood coming down my neck from him bitting to hard did i moan. "Mels the more you moan the harder i get" The pleasure was overcoming me and so i started scratching every part of him my hands could reach. I am pretty sure be the end of the night Matt would have a bloody back. He was lucky he was a masochist.

"Matt I'm sorry but I'm gonna cum sooner then you are because you're ramming dead into my prostate." My body was aching with pleasure that it seemed that only Matt could make. I was screaming in strait pleasure when i herd my squeaky front door open and slam shut. SHIT David was home and Matt's in here pounding me two feet into the bed. "Matt, Stop............. David's home. Please just get out of me and hurry up and get dressed. NOW!!" He pulled out of me fast but gently, I covered my mouth in fear of moaning -which i did- We got dressed like our lives depended on it, his kid of did.

Just as we were putting on our last articles of clothing I heard mine and David room door opening "Mello? Sexy are you sleeping"

"Um yea" I gave a groan to make it seem like i was sleeping while i pushed Matt into our closet.

"Can i come in sleeping beauty? I brought you chocolate." He had opened the door a little to show me the chocolate bar. It was milk chocolate and i wanted it so bad, so i flung my hair around for a little bit to make it look messed up. David was stupid enough to fall for it.

"Fine I'm coming but i feel sick, my tempture is up and I'm sweating up a storm" I walked over toward the door and he opened it. I started feeling dizzy and fell over onto him when i tried to reach for the chocolate bar.

"Mello?!? Are you aright? What were you doing all day? Wait were you having a wet dream? If so I'll put you back to sleep and I'll sleep on the couch."He picked me up bridal style and laid me on the bed. I was afraid that he was going to rape me because he always does that to me when I'm down. "Mello I'm gonna go to the store and get you soup. You look horrible."

"Okay but nothing with more than 1,000 calories please, I'm trying to loose a little weight for 'you'" i had pulled a heavy blanket over myself and curled into a ball, he yanked it off of me and placed a light sheet over me . He gave me a peck on the cheek and then left right after. I pulled the heavy blanket over my head and began to dose off but then i remembered that Matt was still in the closet. I went over and he was leaving the closet.

"Mello are you okay? Do you feel okay?" He was feeling my head, my armpit, and my stomach.

"Matt what are you doing??" I laughed at him because he touching me in sensitive areas.

"You said you feel sick sexy. Is there anything i can do to make you feel better?" He was placing his hand right on my dick.

"Matt we can't finish and I'm not sick. you have to go home he'll be back soon and i don't want you here when he gets back." I had to fight the urge to let him finish me off ,but i did at least give him a kiss.

"Mels ill go but you have to promise me that you'll be carful with David , He doesn't love you trust i also think that he's sick because I've never seen him act this nice."

Matts P.O.V.

I left there house afraid for mels, he was an adult so i thought he could handle himself. I was going home to Nicole "Shit" i realized that i had left my cell phone over there, if David was home i would leave it till tomorrow evening.

I got home around 8 o'clock, i didn't have my car so i walked, but mello still lived pretty close to me. I was late because i took a stroll through the forest that was a ways way from where i lived. "Nicole I'm home!!!"

"Oh My God Matt, where were you i was so worried. Baby are you okay. Are you hurt? Look don't do that ever again, and who was that guy who answered your phone? Oh where did you go this morning?"

"Nicole its aright. I'm fine i just went to mellos house to hang out today, we watched a movie and began to dose off so that's why I'm home so late. And the guy who answered my phone was mellos bf i left my phone over there." I was trying to get the sent of pre-cum off of me during that walk. She was questioning me like a cop, It was really weird she had never done anything like that.

"Matt what's that smell?" She was sniffing the air "Eww its you .that's so disgusting, go take a shower better yet a bath. I'll come join you when you smell better." She tried to persway me to hurry in the both, but there was to much on my mind to deal with her hormones.

"Fine whatever you say then" I walked into the bathroom and started to run warm water for my bath. My mind just couldn't get off of Mello, it just seemed no mater what i thought of it always ended up him. When the tub was full i undressed and got in. I began to dose off and fell asleep.

_"Mello Wait for me" I chased him all the way to wammy's it seemed the he never ran out of breath, he just kept going it was weird but it was fun._

_"Matt you slow poke hurry up" He stopped and waited for me. When i caught up with him, he grabbed my hand and kissed my chest right above my lungs. "There you should catch your breath now. Matt you need to stop thinking you can't do things"_

_I was out of breath, but when mello kissed my chest i blushed deeply, and i still couldn't breath "Mello i can breath. You kissing me didn't make it any easier to breath. Meany you missed any way." We were at the gates of wammy's orphanage .He gave a confused look then a sadistic smirk._

_"Matt, i know where you are trying to go with this and it's not going to work ....................................... until we are inside wammy's then maybe it will work in my room if you know what i mean?" he leaned over and kissed me deeply, He was such a great kisser. He dashed through the gate and through the door as i stood there with shock on my face. "are you coming Matt?"_

_I snapped out of my shock then chased after him "coming mels" I saw him turn the corner and into a door which led to our room, I followed him in there. " Mello what are trying to get me in trouble" He was lying on his back, on top of the bed._

_"Matt we share a room smart-alic. What you don't want to play a nice little game with me?" Mello had been walking over to me. When he reached me he grabbed my shirt then removed it. He didn't want to waist any time with our clothes. He had whispered in my ear "Matt i want you now" He began to lick my earlobe it was making me hard. It made it even harder to rationalize things._

_"Mello, you have to stop. If you don't and watari catches us we are screwed." I tried to keep from moaning and giving into mello's little tricks._

_"Come on Matt yell, please sexy. Please don't forget. Matty I love you."_

_"right, mels I'm pretty sure you just want my body you meany. But i will always loves you Cutie."_

_"Well .................................... Matt wake up" Mello wasn't being seductive anymore. He didn't even sound like himself._

"Matt wake up!" Nicole was at my side in the tub and i wished it could have been my mels. "Don't scare me like that ever again Matty, I love you."

I began to remember when Mello told me those exact words when i was merely 16 "Don't ever call me Matty ,Nicole" I tried to get out of the tub but she pushed me back down in to the water.

"But baby I've always called you matty. And what's your problem?" She was leaning over the tub. I escaped from her 'difficult trap'. I grabbed a towel.

"Just don't call me that and if i tell you it will be when i want to. Okay Nicole?"I wrapped the towel around my waist and left the bathroom.

I walked out of the bathroom, Nicole stayed in there out of shock ......... I think. When i got into our room, our phone rang "Hello?"

"Hi Matt, I have your phone you stupid piece of shit. Why the hell were you at my house today?" Fuck i knew it was David and he was going to be a jerk about the whole situation.

"I was there because i wanted to come over and hang out with mello. You know the blonde that you raped and almost killed a few months ago?"

"Matt shut up and listen the 'blonde' is sleeping like a baby and i don't want to disturb him. You know he is sick right, so me and him cant have sex now but i want you in three days." Shit i had forgot about our deal. My body for Mello's life. Shit was i going to go through with it or would i just give up on my beloved?

* * *

Okay second chapter of the story i deleted the orignal first chapter nd reposted it but this chapter is suckish so yes critize please.


	3. Heart Attack

DON'T OWN DEATH NOTE, MATT, NOR MELLO.

Well this story was supose to be posted on sunday the 28th but I was gone and I posted the wrong story. So yea this is the saddest part I had to type. I almost cried, hope you guys enjoy it.

* * *

Heart Attack

Matts POV

I was pacing through my house around 4:00 A.M. when I heard the house phone ring. "Hello?"

"Hi Matt, do we still have a date for tomorrow?" I closed my eyes in disbeleif, he really wanted to go through with this. "Well Matty do we? It doesn't matter if you say yes or no. I will either get your ass or I get to crack Mello's skull. I think the second choice would be more fun." I stood there speechless. He was willing to kill his own boyfriend because of me.

"I'll be there at 2:30 P.M. Mello better not be there."

"I got us a hotel so you need not worry about Mello." He hung up the was sleeping like a baby when I got to our room. I laid down next her and drifted off into my own little world.

I woke in the morning and looked at the clock. It read 1:53 P.M. I leaped out of my bed and put on my shoes. I ran down stairs and spotted Nicole watching TV "Matt before you go anywhere please put on actual clothes." She was pushing me back up stairs. I ran through the room and put on jeans and my favorite blood red shirt. It had a gun and a car on it. I ran down stairs and out side before Nicole had time to ask me another question.

I made it to Mello's house at 2:27 I knocked at the door quickly. "Come in." It was Mello calling me I was aright with that.

"Sup Mels?" When I opened the door he was sitting on the couch flipping through the channels. When our eyes connected he ran over to me and kissed me with such passion. I kissed back until I heard a door open; I broke the kiss. "Mello is David here?" He was latched his mouth onto my neck but he still nodded.

"He's in the back room. You're not about to fight with him are you? If you are I'm kicking you out." He removed his hands from around my neck to under my shirt.

"We aren't going to fight. We are just going to bond, for you."

"What are you two doing?" It was David he was dressed in a pair of skinnes and a tight t-shirt. He signaled me towards him so I let go of Mello. I did as I was told by walking over to him then hugged me and whispered to me. "Look I didn't tell you to come over here and snuggle up with my guy. All I want you to do is sit down and shut up." He let me go while we diverted our attention towards a Mello with crossed arms and a glare on his face. He looked as if he owned me; mentally and physically. "Clam down kitty. Pull the claws back in nobody is on your territory." He went to Mello and began to rub his arms.

"This is my house and don't touch my Matt like that." He slapped Davids hands away from his arms.

"Your Matt?" David looked slightly pissed. He raised his hand and slapped Mello. Mello held his newly red cheek as he fell to the floor. "Don't ever claim another man like that."

"David have you lost what you didn't have?!?!?" I ran over to Mello and examined his face. It had a slight hand print and his eyes were tearing up.

"Matt don't waste your time he's a whore anyway." Mello broke down in tears onto my chest. "Would you stop being such a cry baby Mello. Come on Matt the 'Movie' is about to start.

I gave Mello a kiss on the head and picked him up. "Mello, stop crying for me please." He sniffled once or twice and then wrapped his arms around my neck. "I'm gonad put you in bed okay Mels." He just nodded his head and cuddled up to me. I went to his room, and placed him on the bed. I gave him a peck and he rolled over to hide his ever so noticeable blush.

"Bye Matty. Enjoy your movie, will you bring me back a bar of chocolate? Please sexy?" He begged me.

I just chuckled and stroked his hair. "Bye Mels. I'll bring your candy back." I closed the door and went out to my car. I saw David leaning against my car. "You ready? Which hotel are we going to? I don't really care how you get there but you are not getting into my car."

"Shut up Matt and we are going to Sofitel Los Angeles."

"Fine whatever just stay out of my..." He got in my car before I could tell him not to. I drove to the hotel it was huge and looked luxurious.

WE got out of my car and walked into the hotel lobby. He grabbed my ass with one hand then kissed my cheek, I yelped loudly. I didn't like the atintion . The lady at the counter looked at us then smiled at us and looked back down. "Excuse me miss. I have a room under the name Kheel, David. I would like to check in please." How in gods name did he figure out Mels last name. The lady gave him key.

"Room 297, it will be on the third floor, and would you to gentlemen like a bottle of wine brought up to your room?" she gave me a look as to say 'Hope you two have fun tonight'. she giggled then looked at both me and David. "So is that a yes or no?"

"Yes please ma'am." David gave me the strangest look. "It's going to numb the pain for me and hey if I have to do this I might as well be drunk." I whispered in his ear.

He grabbed my butt once more as the lady walked away to grab our wine. "It will be delivered to your room." David gave me a sideward smirk and dragged me towards the elevator. I cursed softly and let myself be dragged away.

"Well David you can only screw me four times. I also have my own conditions." He gave me a look as if he had no clue what i was talking about.

"Fine what are they Matt. I don't have all day."

"Well I've never been an Uke before so I will tell you while your doing what ever your doing. But I do know that you have to stretch me first that's all I'm asking for right now." He just rolled his eyes. We approached the third floor and we left the elevator. We walked opposite ways. "David the room is this way."

"No it's not." I was at the room door as David pulled me away and around the whole floor. When he finally found the room, he unlocked the door and pushed me in. "Well Matt, I'm giving you two options. One; you and I can have sex four times with out the the mouth."

"And the second choice is?" He was thinking that was new.

"You marry Nicole and I'll dump Mello today." He had that same smirk on his face that he had in the elevator. My face was plastered with shock, I couldn't belive that he was asking me to give up my Mello.

"How do you know Nicole?"

"Family friend. So what's your choice?"

Mello's POV

It was only an hour after the guys left so I turned my TV on and took out my favorite bar of chocolate. "Wow I'm bored." Eh there was really nothing to do alone. I guess if Matt and David were bonding then me and Nicole should to.

I took my phone of of the charger and called Matt's house. "Hello, Jeevas residents, Nicole speaking." Ugh, that voice is driving me up a wall already.

"Hey Nicole." I could hear her getting ready to hang up. "Wait don't hang up please?"

"What Mello? Matt's not here."

"I know he's out with David. I wanted to know if you wanted to go with me to a nail shop?" I couldn't belive I was asking her out of all people.

"Sure Mello. You can come get me at a quarter to never. Is that okay with you?"

"Nicole I'm being serious. Matt and David are at the movies so why can't we hang out?"

"Fine you can get me in an hour." Wow we were about to hang out with out fighting.

"Good bye." I hung up the phone and ran for the bathroom. I took my normal shower which was about forty-five minutes. When I got out I had ten minutes to get dressed and leave. I pulled on a pair of my favorite skinnes which were black with white skulls and crosses. I put on a random white shirt. when I got to Matt's house I saw Matt's car in the driveway. I parked my bike next to it and saw David sitting in the front seat.

"Mello, what are you doing here?"

"Getting my nails done with Nicole. And you?"

"Waiting for Matt." I gave him a smile and walked to the front door. I was about to knock but I heard someone scream. I opened the door and saw Matt on one knee. He was putting a ring on Nicole's right ring finger.

"Matt?!" He turned towards me and began to walk closer.

"Mello this isn't what it looks like?" Nicole came to Matt's side and grabbed his arm.

"Mello I don't like you at all now get out." She pushed me out the house and slammed the door. I be began to cry right there. I got up and ran, my vision was blurry but I could see David getting out of Matt's car.

"Mello, what's wrong?" He hugged me and stroked my hair.

"Matt proposed to Nicole." I felt so safe in his arms they were my safe haven. He released me and threw me to the ground. "David what's wrong?" The tears were pouring out of my eyes and I couldn't take it.

"Mello it's over. I expect your clothes out of my house in two days." He was breaking up with me and taking my home.

"David you can't break up with me. Please don't do this to me." He laughed at my sorrow.

"Mello you think I actually love you."He laughed at my stupidity. "I hate you. I had a lot of fun using you though. Oh and thank you for the house." He walked away laughing as I shed tears continuously.

I felt arms wrap around me "Mels don't cry please." It was Matt I didn't want to see him.

"Get away from me. Didn't you have messing with my heart?!?!" I tried to push him away but he was to strong.

"What the hell do you mean?" He gave me a confused look.

"The day I stuffed you into my closet and you left your phone at my house. That's what I mean. It wasn't that long ago Mail." I was to weak I couldn't struggle anymore. I was done I just cuddled into his chest. "Mail leave me alone. I'm just going to become a pest, a third wheel."

"Mels where will you? Why the fuck are you calling me Mail, you never call me that?" He seemed upset at me.

"I'll live on my bike, I don't know Mail. I'll become a whore or something. And I keep calling you Mail because that's your name."

"You'll be a whore and be a stripper, Mels." He found that amusing. "Lets go get you things and you can stay here Mello." He just picked me up and put me into his car. He got in and drove off towards my house. I laid my head against the window and just looked at the surroundings.

* * *

Well Reveiw since you aleady read. ^_^ If people likly I will get ready on chapter 4.


	4. Ripped Tendons

Ripped tendon

Im sorry that I havent posted/updated this story in a really long time. But thats why this chapter will be really short. Also it might have a lot of errors. But thank you to those who read this ^_^

* * *

Matt's pov "Mello cheer up, Please." I stopped my car in front of Mello's 'old' home.

"Matt it's not that easy. You broke up with me, David abused me and then broke up with me. I couldn't get a good partner even if I wanted. Matt you just don't understand!" Mello laid his head on the window. I walked over to the passenger side, I saw tears running down Mello's face agian. He looked up at me, he looked horrible. I hated saddness on his face.

"Mello don't be so down. Think about it, he left you, he was a horrible guy. But I left you because I thought you could do better than me."I slowly opened the door. Mello undid his seat belt and got out. "Mello do you still have your key?" He nodded and reached into his pocket.

"Matt I don't want to go in there." I lightly gripped his hand in my own and walked slowly to the door.

"Mello you have to unlock the door."He inserted the key and I was shocked when it turned. Why hadn't David changed the locks? Had he been planning something? Mello turned the door knob and walked in. He seemed like he didn't reconize the house. His clothes where neatly placed in piles on top of the couch.

"Matt what do you want me to put my stuff in?" He was lightly grazing his hand over a pair of his jeans.

"Mello, lets go find suitcases." He looked at me and tried to form his best smile. I began to walk towards what used to be Mello's room. When I opened the door i saw a figure in the bed, to feminen to be David. The woman appered to be sleeping. I simply walked over and poked her.

"David?" She rolled over and grabbed my finger. "Honey I thought you left for work." I tried pulling my finger back but she had a strong grip.

"Um, My name isn't David. It's Matt, what's your name?" She shot up and looked me over.

"How the hell did you get in here? I'm calling the cops!" She sprinted to the living room where mello had been sitting. "WHO IN GODS NAME!" I could hear her yelling. I walked into the living room and saw Mello; legs crossed nibbling on a chocolate bar, staring at her.

"Can I have shirt and pants?" Mello looked at the girl in anger. I hadn't notice that she was in Mello's pajamas.

"These are mine, David gave them to me this morning." Mello stood up and walked closer to the mysteriouse woman.

"Who are you anyway?" He bagan to glare at her. Now only a few inches between them.

"Me? I'm Autum and you are?" She tried to stand her ground agianst Mello, she was noticably scared. Mello was starting to be his self agian: pushy, bossy, tempermental, jelouse, Mello.

"Me, I'm your worst nightmare if you don't get out of my clothes." Mello stepped closer till they were chest to chest. "Matt there are suitcases under MY bed, can you get them for me?" I quickly nodded my head and followed my orders knowing Mello would snap at her at any second.

Mello's p.o.v

Matt had left to get the suitcases and left me and this whore alone. "Look personally I dont care who are or why you're here. All I know is that I do not have a problem hitting a girl." She gave me a smirk and pushed me backwards. "What the hell?"

"Well, you said you didn't have a problem hitting a girl." She was working my last nerve, I pulled my hand back about to punch her than some one grabbed my arm. The hand was to masculant to be Matt's. The person turned me around and looked me in the eyes.

"Da-Da-David?" He looked me in the eyes and tightened his grip.

"Why the hell are you in my house?" He slapped me once across the face. "Well, Mello?" I lowered my face in defeat, I had now lost my pride.

"Hey! Get your filthy hands off of him!" Matt had come to my rescue like usual. I'm sick and tired of being the dansel in destress. I finally wish i could be the one saving myself.

"Oh, your here to? What do you want Matt?" I had a perfect veiw of Matt from my angle his blue eyes glisened perfectly. One word, Sexy! David switched his focuss from me to Matt very quickly. They way Matt could stand up to David was weird and adult like all in one. How could Matt want to save me all th time. "Well Matty, lets have a second round ,yea?"

"Kick his ass David!" Matt looked at David and rolled his eyes I could tell Matt wasn't interested in fighting but getting me out safely. Autum wasn't making their disagreements any better.

"Don't worry babe I will." I could tell David was getting cocky and thought he could beat Matt.

"David, don't be to sure of that. I can and will kick your ass up and down this block." Matt smirked and pretended to swing at David, he flinched back afraid of matts fist. "What happened? I thought you were going to kick my ass."

"I would but you don't fight fair. Matt why are you here anyways?" David stepped closer to matt, by the time he stopped walking they where nose to nose.

"I came here to help Mello get his stuff. You shouldnt give away things that aren't yours." Matt's voice began to sound sinister. His eyes spoke of death. Something in them scared me out of my own skin; I loved it.

"What ever, that peice of shit isn't worth my time." David was practically speaking to me.

**To be continued...**

* * *

Sorry for the cliff hanger but I had no clue where I left off in the story.


End file.
